


Jealousy

by Galaxy_Raven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Raven/pseuds/Galaxy_Raven
Summary: A scene from the life of Catheryne Cousland, Hero of Ferelden and Queen. She doesn't like when people try to steal her husband.





	Jealousy

Warden-Commander Catheryne Cousland-Theirin, Queen of Ferelden, was tired. When Zevran had requested her assistance in dealing with a group of Crows, Catheryne had expected some resistance, but not the 30 crows and 40 hired mercenaries that were waiting for them at the rendezvous point. 

She had a few new scars, but they were victorious in the end and another sect of the Crows would not be a problem anymore. Zevran was grateful for her assistance and even agreed to follow her back to the capitol for a bit. She was glad, for she had missed her friend and so many of her friends were far afield.

When she returned home, she snuck in the back way, not wanting the pomp and circumstance that usually greeted her when she returned to Denerim. She hoped to find Alistair in their rooms, but of course Eamon had him doing something, some reception with the nobles.

In the three years since the Archdemon was defeated, there was still so much to rebuild and that meant currying favor with the banns and arls of the land. Their claim was still too weak and many spoke in secret about Anora.  

Catheryne began the process of unbuckling from her armor, the Grey Warden insignia still shining across her chest, when a voice broke through her musings.  

“Well, this was not what I was expecting, but if you are trying to seduce me, you have.” His playful Antivan accent said.

Cat sighed, most of her armor still on, and turned. Zevran was sprawled across the bed, already clean and drinking what was no doubt wine from their private stock. “How did you beat me here, Zevran?”

“I still have some secrets, my dear warden.”

Cat gave a rueful chuckle. “Fine, keep your secrets. You could at least help me out of this armor, instead of just lying there on my bed.”

“Of course, my friend.” Zevran was all flirt, but he was earnest. Even after the years, he still flirted outrageously with Catheryne, and Alistair for that matter. She was sure if either ever showed actual interest in his advances, he would respond in kind. For all his flirting, he was content to be friend and ally.

Zevran made short work of the armor, his rogue-trained fingers quickly freeing her from the constraints.

It was at that moment that Catheryne’s maid walked in and seeing the scene before her, immediately dropped the sheets in her hands and bowed, blushing brightly. “My lady queen, I had no idea you were back and with company.”

Catheryne, standing naked except for her smallclothes, waved her hand. “Do not worry about it, Nadia, I didn’t want to make a fuss.”

It took her a minute to realize how the situation might look to an outsider. The travels across Ferelden during the blight had left little room for privacy and in her more recent travels with Zevran, it became commonplace to see each other undressed, to assist in the sometimes complicated and annoying task of untangling from dirty armor.

“Zevran was kind enough to help me out of my armor. If you wouldn’t mind, would you draw me a bath?”

“Of course, my lady, right away.” The woman bowed again and hurriedly picked up her sheets and moved to the bathing chamber.

If less certain of her position and her love, she might have worried about word getting back to Alistair about what had happened. But, he understood how things were and if he didn’t, Catheryne would be sure to remind him that he was the only one she was interested in.

Catheryne watched Nadia go and then turned to Zevran. “It is time for you to go, my friend. I will join you at the reception once I am presentable.”

“I think you are perfectly presentable.” Zevran said, taking the time to look her over. Catheryne quirked her eyebrow at him and gently shoved him towards the door.

“Out!” She said, without much actually force.

“You will fall for my charm someday.” Was what he called over his shoulder as he slipped out, still holding his wine glass.

Catheryne just shook her head and walked to the bathing chamber. She was looking forward to washing off the dirt and sweat and she was eager to see Alistair again. It really had been too long.

**

Catheryne was dressed in grey warden blue, most of her dresses for court were. The fur lined collar was comfortable and warm and the skirt was flowing, but not so much as to be a hindrance. She wore study boots instead of slippers and left her jewelry simple, just small sapphire earrings that Alistair had gifted her on their first anniversary and a silver enchanted pendant that was a parting gift from Sandal and Bodahn. Her wedding ring usually was strung next to it, but she was wearing it on her left hand now that she was back in court and didn’t have to wear leather gloves.

Her family sword was at her side and three daggers were strapped to various places on her body. Nadia had, after calming her down and assuring her that she had done nothing wrong, arranged her hair in an intricate braid, interwoven with gemmed hairpins that could double as weapons in a pinch. After Amaranthine, she didn’t risk going into a room of nobles unprepared.

As she entered the throne room, she was able to hang to the side, her natural rogue grace letting her enter unseen and slip into the shadows. She saw Arl Eamon talking with one of the Banns and Zevran was busy flirting with one of the minor lords. She let her eyes wander and they found Alistair and she felt herself smile and the tiredness of her journey seemed to fade. It had been too long. Absence made the heart grow fonder, so they say, but Catheryne found it just made her melancholic to realize how long it had been since she last held her husband, since she had heard his laugh or kissed his face.

She strode around the edge of the crowd, getting closer to her love. As she got closer, she saw that he was in conversation with Lady Cosette Delaney, daughter of Bann Thomas Delaney, if Catheryne remembered correctly. While technically Ferelden by birth, the woman had spent much of her life in Orlais, her mother’s country. While she shouldn’t hold that against her, it was difficult not to.  

Nearing the pair, Catheryne could hear what they were saying.

“…someone as handsome as you are, your majesty, I’m sure it must be lonely.” The insipid woman said, batting her eyelashes at Alistair.

Alistair, to his credit, seemed oblivious to the woman’s advances. “It can be, but I know my wife is needed elsewhere at times. There is much for the Warden-Commander to do.” Catheryne smiled to herself. She loved that Alistair understood her duty, even if she wished she could spend more time with him.

“But, surely you could use some company? My father recently purchased an estate in Denerim, so I will be in court if you _ever_ need anything of me.” She accented her words by resting her hand on his arm.

Catheryne frowned at the way the woman said this and that she was touching her husband.

Pulling on the armor that her mother instilled in her, she approached, exiting the shadows, with a smile and a mask of pleasantness. Bowing to Alistair, who had finally started to catch onto the woman’s innuendo and was looking uncomfortable, she said a simple, “My king.” Alistair’s face broke into a grin that could shame the sun.

“You have returned!” He reached to pull Catheryne up from her bow. “I didn’t expect you for another week.”

“We finished earlier than expected, my king. I am glad to be back.” Catheryne turned to the offending lady, letting her full regal gaze fall on her. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” Alistair’s face grew nervous and he quickly glanced between Lady Cosette and his wife, wondering how much his wife had heard.

They had in fact been introduced, but letting the woman think she was insignificant and unremarkable was part of the plan.

“Ah, yes, dear, this is Lady Cosette Delaney. Lady Delaney, this is my wife, Warden Commander Catheryne Theirin.” Alistair said.

The woman had the sense to bow at least, “Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you. Again. Perhaps you do not remember, being _so_ long away, but we did meet before, at Arl Eamon’s estate.”

The woman had turned the tables, stressing the long absences as a fault that led to poor memory of nobles. This woman was going to pay.

Catheryne let a smile cover her face, but those who knew her would see the predatory undercurrent to the look. For Catheryne, this look has comparable to a mabari growling. “Of course, with so many nobles there, so many old friends, it is sometimes easy to forget some of the more…junior nobles.” She let her voice take on an air just this side of condescending, still polite, but anyone trained would hear the dig.

Alistair, sensing the tension, interjected, “Lady Cosette was just telling me that her family had acquired an estate in the city.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, your majesty, quite near the palace, in fact.”

“How interesting.” Catheryne said, but in a tone that denoted that this was anything but.

Alistair glanced between the women again, not fully grasping the veiled conversation that was taking place. But, he was saved from having to comment further by the Arl summoning him over to talk. “Duty calls. Lady Delaney. My dear, I will return soon.”

As he made his way towards Eamon, Catheryne fully turned her attention to the other woman.

“Yes, soon I will be in residence just a short way from the palace. Why, we will be practically neighbors!”

Oh, this will not do at all. “Truly? I thought the Bannorn would be lovely this time of year. I can’t imagine what would entice you to move to the city.”

“The bannorn is lovely. It is the heartland of Ferelden. But, there are so many more prospects here in Denerim.” The woman had the gall to look innocent.

“I suppose that is true. But one must be careful not to aim to high. One might be liable to fall.” Catheryne cautioned, keeping the threat in her voice mild, for now.

“Oh, I don’t know, one can fly quite high if they are properly placed.” Lady Cosette said with an arrogant smile. “Why, even a arl or a king may take a mistress, if not a wife, and that is quite high. So many powerful and influential men can get lonely, you know. And I do not want to seem conceited, but I am told I am delightful company. Why, with so many lost in the Blight, there are so few eligible ladies unmarred by the war. A lord might hunger for refined company.” Lady Cosette looked smug, she pointedly let her gaze rest on the scars that were visible on Catheryne’s body and the weapon she wore, silently judging them.

Catheryne would have laughed loudly, but decorum restrained her. Oh, this woman doesn’t understand Ferelden or Catheryne at all, but she was going to.   

Catheryne did let out an airy laugh, inching closer to the woman. If she wouldn’t take the hint, Catheryne would make it clear. Depending on how Orlesian this woman was would determine just how this next part would go.

Catheryne slipped one of her daggers into her palm and leaned into the woman, like she was going to whisper a secret. She let the tip of the knife just press into the other lady’s side. “You misunderstand me. When I said one might fall, I meant they might be pushed.” The woman’s eyes went wide as she looked down at the dagger and heard the thinly veiled venom in Catheryne’s voice.

She didn’t reach for a dagger herself, so she must be untrained in the ways of the bard. Tragic, for her.

“I have led an army against the Blight. I killed the Archdemon with my own sword. I am hailed a hero throughout this land. Do you honestly think that anyone would challenge me if I were to kill you right now for your impudence?” Catheryne’s voice was sweet, which made her words all the more terrifying. “Try to seduce my husband again and I will not be so gentle next time. It would be a pity to lose such a pretty face in the Bannorn. Do I make myself clear?” She pressed the dagger in more, her trained hand keeping it from piercing the skin, but just barely.

Lady Cosette nodded quickly, her head bobbing up and down. All previous bravado lost as she realized who she was facing and the error she had made. “Yes, your majesty, perfectly clear. I won’t trouble you any further.”      

Catheryne paused, just long enough to make her point, and then she slipped the dagger back into its place and stepped back, letting a smile come to her lips. “Excellent! I am so glad we understand each other.”

“Yes, my queen, of course.” Lady Cosette bowed, her voice thin and barely covering her panic. “I should take my leave.”

“Of course, such a pleasure to see you again.” Catheryne nodded to the now-fleeing woman.  

No one else in the room seemed to notice the interaction, that is, except for Zevran, who had made his way to Catheryne’s side.

“My dear warden! What could you have possibly said to that lovely creature to scare her off?”

“Not much. I expected more from an Orlesian raised lady. Perhaps Leliana was wrong about the state of the game. I can’t imagine that woman surviving long in the Orlesian court.” Catheryne mused to her friend, taking his glass of wine and downing it. “Would you be a dear and make sure she doesn’t stay in the city long?”

Zevran smiled and bowed, “Of course. I owe you a favor.” He gave her a wink. “I will return when she is gone.” He faded into the shadows.

Catheryne, having dealt with the threat and trusting Zevran at his word, joined her husband and wrapped her arm around his, possessively. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, continuing to discuss the state of things with the assembled nobles. 

She didn’t leave his side that night and she resolved not to spend so long away. People seemed to get ideas when she was gone.


End file.
